


Basketball

by dxchess



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, just a hint of something naughty, work is hella boring so I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxchess/pseuds/dxchess
Summary: Red likes playing basketball. Rose likes watching him play. Red might have ulterior motives for asking her to come along though.





	Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something short and sweet I had started working on in January and just got the urge to finish. Mostly because my work place is hella boring.

Sometimes Rose wondered at her relationship with Red Harvest, not because she wondered what he was doing with someone like her - at least not entirely, but rather that their interests didn’t seem to match up at all. 

 

For example she liked luxury things, food, clothing, bed clothing etcetera but Red it seemed didn’t mind one ounce if he was say eating at McDonalds or a five star restaurant, he wore the same clothes all the time usually a tank top and sweatpants and bought his bed covers in the supermarket. 

 

What he did like was sport, being active, going to the gym. Rose liked none of those things, she would sooner die than play any sort of sport and the idea of the gym was equally repulsive though she didn’t mind the way it made Red look. On that note she certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

One thing that Rose did like however that Red also enjoyed was basketball. He played in the local park with a group that seemed to always be there and she would come and watch, especially in the summer when the temperature was high and Red would play without his shirt on. 

 

In the colder months they kept their shirts on but they still broke a sweat playing, it may have just been park basketball but they took it very seriously and Rose could appreciate that. Her own career might be looked at to some as simply ametur ballet and true her pupils usually stopped coming to classes when they reached sixteen but still she took it very seriously as well.

 

* * *

**“I’ve got a game later if you want to come by. I know it’s cold out so you don’t have to”** Red mentioned one morning while Rose was getting ready to go to work, her students were rehearsing for their last show before winter break which was, of course, the Nutcracker due to popular demand,

 

**“What time?”** Rose asked twisting her long red hair up into a bun out of the way,  **“I’ll come by if I can. I’ll just ask Jack if i can borrow his thermos”**

 

**“In the afternoon, around four”** Red told her,  **“it’ll be kinda dark though so you probably won’t see much”**

 

**“Sweetheart I could see you in the dark if I was blindfolded. I’ll be there, rehearsal finishes at three so I’ll be packed up by half past”** Rose smiled and kissed Red on the cheek once before leaving the house to head to the studio. 

 

The entire performance wouldn’t be more than two hours but a lot of effort was going into the show since parents and other family members would be in attendance. Rose herself had even managed to get roped into performing with the class even though she hadn’t really performed in public since her accident where her hip dislocated. 

Still she was being paid a hefty sum from the parents of her little ajinous and had heard multiple times about looking gift horses in their mouths, so perform she would. Thankfully nothing required her to be lifted and thus negated the possibility of her being dropped again and being injured further.

 

* * *

 

Red arrived at the park half an hour before the game was due to begin, he wanted to warm up a little before Rose came, she had called just as Red got to the park to let him know she was on his way,

 

**“Jack brought me a thermos full of soup when I was locking up the studio so I’m good”** she said,  **“currently driving with it between my knees though so let’s hope the lid is on tight or you’ll be icing me down all week”**

 

**“If the burns were bad you’d have to go to the hospital you know”**

 

**“I’m sorry I thought you wanted me to come to your game and that you wanted to remain in a relationship”** Rose said without a hint of humour in her voice,  **“you know how I feel about doctors”**

 

**“Yes I know, I’m just teasing love”**

 

**“You better be. I’m bringing us soup after all”**

**  
** **“Love you”**

 

**“Love you too”**

 

Red watched as a pair of headlights entered the car park and a large black chevrolet camaro found a space and shut off it’s lights. 

 

Rose stepped out of the car still in her ballet things with her hair up but holding the promised thermos,

 

**“Honestly you’re lucky I didn’t just go home”** she said striding up to him,  **“you know not to bring up doctors”**

 

Red couldn’t help but laugh at the pout on his girlfriend’s face, a fear of Doctors was something she and Cassandra both shared. Though of course they’d tell you it’s simply because they didn’t trust them with the amount of horror stories out there about Doctors and malpractice,

 

**“I already apologised didn’t I?”** Red asked with a grin wrapping an arm around Rose’s waist and pulling her closer for a real kiss. He missed her during the day when she wasn’t around,

**“If you keep that you won’t get to play and we’ll have to abandon the thermos”** Rose mumbled against his lips when they parted,

 

**“Do you think your backseat is big enough?”** Red joked letting her go,  **“we have time before the others get here”**

 

**“I love you but there’s no way we’re doing it in the backseat in this weather. It’s freezing”** Rose told him unscrewing the top of the thermos to pour some soup into the little cup lid,  **“do you want some before you start?”**

 

**“Keep me some, I’m going to warm up”** he answered giving her another kiss before she went to sit in the bleachers to watch him.

 

* * *

 

The game lasted around an hour and a half and probably would have gone on longer but the visibility was bad enough as it was and no one much fancied a basketball to the face, so plans were made to reconvene when the light was better and everyone had time to play.

 

As the others all faded away and Red said his goodbyes Rose decided that she would pick up the basketball left behind and bounce it around a little,

 

**“I thought you didn’t like sports”** Red teased when Rose threw the ball through the basket,  **“you seem to be good at this one”**

 

**“You can laugh. I had to play netball in school so I know the basics”** Rose replied bouncing the ball some more but missing the basket on her attempt to shoot,

 

**“You’re firing it wrong. Here”** Red picked up the ball and handed it back to Rose,  **“the last thing to touch the ball should be your fingertips”**

 

**“Alright Mr Profesional, when are you singing with the NBA then?”** Rose asked with a smile,  **“If you’re so good then why don’t you teach me how to dunk?”**

 

**“Oh that’s easy”** Red grinned picking Rose up and hoisting her onto his shoulders,  **“take this and dunk it into the hoop”**

 

Red handed Rose the ball and firmly holding onto her thighs walked them both up to the hoop where Rose was able to dunk the ball through with a laugh. Red liked hearing her laugh it was one of his favourite sounds,

 

**“Ok you can let me down now”** Rose said placing a kiss to the top of her boyfriend’s head,  **“I wanna go home it’s freezing out here”**

Red might not have been a dancer but he lifted Rose down from his shoulders with all the grace of one, since her accident Rose didn’t like being lifted since the last time someone had lifted her they’d dropped her with enough force and in such a way that she dislocated her hip and had to go through hours of surgery and rehabilitation which took its toll on her career as a dancer. 

  
With Red though there was no fear, Rose knew that he would never drop her and if he did he would most certainly fall on his own sword for hurting her,

 

**“Jack said he was making stew for tea”** she said still holding onto Red with his arms around her waist,  **“so we should probably head back before Faraday eats it all”**

 

**“Jack wouldn’t let him and Cassandra would probably kill him if he did anyway”** Red said dipping his head for another kiss,  **“can’t we skip dinner and go straight to desert?”**

 

**“Behave yourself”** Rose swatted at his chest while he moved from kissing her to nibbling at her earlobe,

 

**“Where’s the fun in that?”** Red chuckled,  **“isn’t your apartment only a block from here anyway?”**

 

Rose groaned a little when Red’s hand slipped up under her jumper and top to place his hand against her stomach, his fingers toying with the waistband on her leggings. This man was going to be the death of her,

 

**“You asked me to come on purpose didn’t you?”** Rose asked as Red pulled her closer,  **“you knew this would happen”**

 

**“I know you. I know why you come to watch. I miss you when you’re away”**

 

It didn’t really take much convincing to get either of them to agree to spending time together and just like Red said there was a reason Rose came to watch him play basketball even in the middle of winter and it wasn’t because she liked the sport,

 

**“Get in the car”** was all Rose had to say before Red detached himself and the two began their journey to Rose’s apartment. Jack would understand if they were late. 

 

They might not have shared a lot of similar interests but both Red and Rose could agree on one method of exercise they both enjoyed and Rose’s bed was all the equipment they needed. 


End file.
